bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkraian10
Comments to Me Please don't add Rumours, without proof. Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 17:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) K. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 00:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Reminder. I need to go on Bakugan Dimensions on December 27 @ 6-7pm for the event. its me sorry i havent replied to your message in a while...ive been busy with homework & school. glad to hear im your best friend...even though ive only seen you a couple times. thnx for bringing up the admin idea, maybe ill be considered in the future. if you have any questions on any thing...come 2 me! Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ok...do you have a signature? becuase im guessing you are leaving me messages. if you dont have a sig, give me a quote you like...and a pic...and ill show you the code to put it in your sig. remember, after you leeve a person a message...sign it with your sig! there is a button on the edit bar...or use 4 ~ Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ok...leave a signature when you post a comment on my talk page. of you dont have a signature...go to your profile and click preferences. give me a quote and a pic you want in your sig...and ill give you the code to use Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) trust me...you WANT a sig. its painless and easy. just give me the pic you want and a quote, thats it! sorry to hear you threw up...i hate that. im guessing the flu? maybe food poisoning? Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) i knew you wud want one....leave me a message when you think of somthing... Ultimapyrus is #1! 23:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ok, go to your profile, and click preferences. scroll down to where it says something about a signature. check the box that says custom signature. paste the code below into the empty box. your welcome! You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark... let me know of it doesn't work... Ultimapyrus is #1! 16:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) actually, go to the top right hand corner of the screen. youll see your account pic. hover over it and a scroll bar will come down. clcik preferences. then go to the sig section and follow what i wrote above. and, use this code without the spaces between teh brackets ( [ [ ) -> ( You Can't Mess With[Talk:Darkraian10| the King of the Dark! ] ok, 1 more time. heres the code. delete the spaces once you paste in the empty box for the custom sig [ ImagesCAUFDC3U.jpeg|150 px] You can't mess with[Talk:Darkraian10| the King of the Dark! ] ok, i keep effing up the code. ONE LAST TIME!!! here we go. copy THIS code, THEN delete the spaces between ALL brackets [ ImagesCAUFDC3U.jpeg|150 px ] [ You can't mess with ] [ Talk:Darkraian| the King of the Dark! ] YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultimapyrus is #1! 16:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) you can probly delete this whole section of ur talkpage cuz it takes up a lot of space nice :P...remember to leave YOUR SIG on my talk page. cuz every time i gotta search for your user... Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) how do you like my new avatar? Ultimapyrus is #1! 02:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) um...in ontario? what time zone is ontario in? look it up and tell me Ultimapyrus is #1! 16:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ok, im in the eastern standard time zone too (EST). right now the tourney is set too dec 27 6-7 pm EST, which is the time zone your in Ultimapyrus is #1! 16:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images On the edit page, there's this little icon with a single picture frame in it. If you click on that one, you can upload a single picture. If you click the one next to it, with multiple picture frames, you create a gallery with multiple pictures. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 01:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Refer to this. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 19:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Eh... Calm down...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not going to ask you again...calm down before posting.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just asking not to yell and hurl names. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::My computer won't let me get on the IRC. I'll see what's going on...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Snowman is TwinStar. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 17:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Im NOT! Hey kid listen I havent been booting you DarkusAlpha done it and calling me a piece of crap makes you a piece of crap. You are what you say I am. My Bakugan possy will knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 17:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC)﻿ -_-" don't even MENTION my mom. HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ]]and INSANITY. 23:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC)' I don't think so. Delta is not so cool anymore these days.The newer the bakugan,the cooler GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 23:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) MERCURY WILL BE KING OF DRAGOS! GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 23:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC i really have no clue how to use that IRC thing... Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i hate being the last 1 on a chat site. its so akward, and strangely empty... Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics No problem. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction'']] 17:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) um...i want to sat "sure!" but that would break da rulez. its a tourney...so you get what you get. ur a good brawler. im sure you'll get sometin Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) DUDE!!!! SOO DID I! THE EXACT SAME THING!!! of course i asked for it, but you know...im playin wit it right now Ultimapyrus is #1! 19:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) DUDE YOU SEE EXPLOSIX AT YOURE WALMART, GET ME AN EXPLOSIX CODE AND YOU HAVE YOURSELF A DEAL! Pegasus, (Talk) 16:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) IRISCA FOR EXPLOSIX! Pegasus, (Talk) 16:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well I g2g. Pegasus, (Talk) 16:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) mechtanium surge yea my friend is going to buy them then give them to me so i can upload the photo of it so you guyescan seee it mechtanium surge yea my friend is going to buy them then give them to me so i can upload the photo of it so you guyescan seee it no it's just blue flames DRAMATIC CHIPMUNK Thank You Thank you Austin10 for joining us join me at the sewers 1-7-11 6:00-6:10 Eastern Time Zone! edits i got so many edits from blogging. a couple nights i spent editing BD moves, that was A LOT of edits Ultimapyrus is #1! 23:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) edits thats cool...plus ive been a user longer than u have :) Ultimapyrus is #1! 23:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) i didnt mean to make the section twice. so...yeah. ive made lots of edits when i wasnt a user, but im running outta ideas. so i just edit BD moves because they all say "TBW" so i fill them in Ultimapyrus is #1! 23:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Linus/Rubanoid I think the latest episode, or the episode preview, showed Ren giving Linus Rubanoid as his new Guardian Bakugan. I saw it on Linus and Ren's pages, too, so I think it's official. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 14:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Kyle His mom believes that there are "viruses" on this website. Psh. As if. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 22:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I told my mom that and she said who from and then i said an admin and then she let me back on. i'm back in the saddle again Nova Dive edit Why did you remove my edit?! yea i did, evry 1 else wuz getin new ones so i thought i wud too Ultimapyrus is #1! 23:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Sure, I'll teach you. Just not now, when I can we'll meet on the IRC, got it? Anime is AWESOME!!! 22:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 You know what the IRC's URL is right? :Ultimapyrus' signature is making your talk page red. I'll tell him about it (in the meantime, I'll fix your talk page, too). --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : :No, I don't know how to make your talk page normal color. This is the normal Wikia IRC. :Anime is AWESOME!!! 23:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 hey i hvnt tlkd 2 u ina wile either, but rite now I's gtg. i was only on here to check up on things. see u again whenever Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) i was lazy an didnt feel like typing. if u like ill type full words from here on out Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) kk Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) um...DUH!!! Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) i listened to my new ipod all x-mas Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) i gots lots. um, maybe flo rida or black eyed peas Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) im playing BD right now Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pokemon Wiki Team? Anime is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Hi! how's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 03:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) help what is a admin and how do i become one.lilcooley 14:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) blog post I have drago colossua meta drago and phosphos there g's are 683(maybe don't remember) 409,and 524(forgot that to) dude if i want to edit i will edit.we will see that anubias or spectra be in the series. hyperfireblaze0292 the upper message is mine hyperfireblaze0292 ok you won i was adding anubias to get some fans for him. hmm ... Why should I, and why should I? PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 21:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) He was the FIRST Person in my Wikia life to vandalize my User Page. Because of him, i kinda snapped back then. Re: Badges Yes, we did. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 23:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Iron Drago Do you have any source for that? --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 23:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok man, enough with the pics on the BD page. We get it. I am taking the "Needs Pics" template. We are strong, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' we don't belong,]] born in this world as it all falls apart! 23:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) How is Kazarina a Bakugan? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar| klaT <----'' ']] fine i will stop. Stikeflier Since when did all the abilities show the effects? Show me the episode or i will keep deleting them. Or maybe there was another conference that let users make up effects for abilities?Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! 00:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) How many Gs does Subterra Vertexx have? No , but Ingram Does. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! will you give me any code in return? if you can,a pyrus infinity helios or a zenthon titan?Ventuskuso (talk) 12:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso if you have soniccannon or bomaplode,send me the code to - ni.shetty@yahoo.com ,also im going out now,so even if u send the codes now,it might be 4-5 hours before u get the krakenoid code. 13:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso